


A Late Summer's Day

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Female Frisk, Fluff, Gen, Older Frisk, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans have a walk in the evening light.





	A Late Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something light for once in my pile of angst. I wrote this because it was storming this evening where I live.  
> Sorry for not uploading in like 2 weeks.I was busy, and I forgot to write something.

Today was a glum day. Frisk didn't have school, nothing interesting happened at Sans and Papyrus's jobs, and , worst of all, it was storming all day. Sans and Papyrus were anxious about leaving Frisk at home in this weather. She assured them that she would be fine.

It was still raining when the skeletons got home from work , so they decided to find something to keep them occupied until they could go outside. Frisk sat in her room drawing while listening to the rain, and Sans was lazing around on the couch while Papyrus was watching TV. Storms weren't anything new to them. This was a common thing to happen in summer.

Papyrus then thought of something they could do when the rain stopped. As if on cue, he heard the rain then stop. Frisk also heard it, too. It just stopped altogether. That was strange, but at least they could do something outside now. Frisk went downstairs to ask Papyrus what they wanted to do. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE WE COULD TAKE A WALK THROUGH THE FIELDS. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE DID THAT."

It was true. Even though it was summer, Sans and Papyrus had to work at their jobs most of the day, so they didn't hardly get to take a walk anywhere. Frisk liked the idea and woke Sans up to tell him. He seemed on board with it.

After Frisk changed into her rain boots, they turned everything off, locked the house, and headed out. Where the skelebros lived, they were near some fields that were blooming with whatever grew during the current season. They had also found out that it was a great place to walk through in the evening when the sun sets. These fields were very wide and spacious. Frisk and the skeletons has never walked along the whole length of them.

The fields were decorated in sunflowers and dandelions. All three of them looked in awe at this. The raindrops that had collected on the flowers sparked in the light of the setting sun. It reminded them of the glistening land of Waterfall in the Underground. Sometimes, they wish that they could go back there and see the echo flowers again.

There was a spot in the field that gave a good view of the evening sun. It was peeking a little through the clouds that were now orange, pink, and purple near the distance.  Frisk and the skeletons sat down in the flowers and talked while the sun set. Frisk started to draw the scene in her notebook that she had brought along with her. 

When the sun was gone, the stars started to come out in spaces where there weren't any clouds. This was another reminder of Waterfall. There used to be glimmering rocks on the ceiling there that acted like real stars, except they were there all the time instead of just night. Then, Frisk spotted the moon. This was a wonder to the skeletons because even though there seemed to be stars in Waterfall, they had never seen a moon before. Its light shined down on them, bathing them in faint white light.

Papyrus figured that it was time to go back home since it was now dark. They used the street lights and the light from Sans's eye to find their way back. It was just the time for them to go to bed whenever they entered the house. They changed into their sleeping clothes, and Sans and Papyrus told Frisk goodnight. 

As they all lied down in their beds, the light from that moon they had seen earlier was shining its white light through their windows.


End file.
